I AM ALSO A WE
by DistractionCake
Summary: "It starts like this: with a virus. Doesn't it always?" Summary: Zombie Apocalypse AU(ish). With Emily stuck in California, and all her friends out on the East Coast, she's going to have to make a decision that could either save them all or kill them all. [POV: Emily-centric fic.]
1. PROLOGUE

**PROLOGUE  
**  
It starts like this: with a virus.

Doesn't it always?

It starts like this: people get sick and -

" _Over the counter medication sales have hit a new high…"_

" _Doctors are urging people to go get a check up if you feel any of the symptoms listed on screen…"_

" _Specialists are now urging hospitals to prepare for more patients…"_

" _The CDC has started quarantine in at least six states…"_

" _For more updates on this crisis, stay with us here on Channel 5 News."_

It starts like this: people get sick and if you're one of the lucky ones, you get sick and then you die.

If you're one of the lucky ones.

* * *

[3 months later]

" _Hi, Emmy. It's me, Dad. Um, things are getting - things are not good, Emily. Please stay safe. Stock up on supplies, make sure your apartment is safe and just….They're not letting anyone in or out of Camp, honey. Your mom's just about to blow a gasket and honestly I'm trying my hardest to not just grab the first car and gun and head up there to get you myself. But I know that you've been through so much and you are so strong and if anyone can survive this, it will be you Emily. So, stay safe and make smart choices. I...I can't make any promises, baby. But just know that I love you and your mother loves you and just….Call me back when you get this message, please. Okay, Em? Love you."_

* * *

"Is everyone there? Aria?"

"Here!"

"Spence?"

"I'm here, Em."

"Hanna?"

"Hold on, my phone's got shit signal - TWO BARS YOU PIECE OF SHIT?"

"Hanna! Inside voice!"

"Whatever, Spence."

"Okay then. Alison?"

"Mhm."

"Okay, so what did your dad say Em?" Aria asks, trying to get them back on track.

"He says he can't make any promises." She replies with a sigh. She's managed to get all four girls on a conference call to explain the situation as best she can, but there really isn't much to explain. The world has gone to shit and they all know it.

"So, what are we supposed to do? Just lock ourselves in our rooms and hope for a miracle? That's bullshit, they're the government! They should be doing something!" Hanna argues.

"That's politics, Han. They don't know what to do, so they're saving their own asses and waiting for the worst to blow over probably." Spencer rationalizes.

"The worst is just starting, Spencer! Look outside your window, there are fucking zombies out there!" Hanna argues back.

"Emily probably loves this though, right Em?" Alison cuts through the argument with a lighthearted tease. "A proper horror movie experience."

"Yeah, I totally love it." Emily says with a weak chuckle.

The other girls laugh quietly as well, before silence engulfs the conversation for a few minutes.

"There are some people - not government, obviously - that are doing these bus drives. I'm getting my Mom on one this weekend, she's coming to meet me and Caleb here in New York." Hanna says softly, breaking the silence.

"I'm grabbing one out of Philly into Rosewood tomorrow." Alison adds.

"What about you guys?" Emily asks.

"Well, I'm in the South. Can't get much safer than that right?" Aria says humorously.

"What about you, Spence?"

"New Haven is lovely this time of year, so." Spencer replies cynically. "And you, Em?"

Emily pauses and thinks her answer over. She knows the answer she wants to give, but she's not sure if it ultimately is the one she should give -

"Emily?" Hanna's quiet voice cuts through her thought process.

"I think I'll stick around here for a bit, but I'm not staying holed up in here forever." She replies.

"What do you mean?" Aria asks.

 _Fuck it_ , Emily thinks.

"I mean, if the Army won't come to me, I'll go to the Army."

"What are you going to do? Walk to fucking Texas?" Alison asks incredulously.

"Yes. And then I'm going to go and get you guys."

"Emily, that's insane -" Spencer starts before Emily interrupts her.

"No, it's what any of you would do if you were in my position. I'm going to head to Texas, get help, and come get you guys."

"Emily -" Aria starts before Emily also cuts her off.

"Our friendship comes first, right? It always has. Us against the world."

The girls go quiet again, before Hanna speaks up.

"After dealing with -A, I never thought we'd still have another Big Bad to beat."

The girls all laugh softly.

"I'm coming for you guys, I promise." Emily says.

"Us against the world." Alison repeats softly.

"Sounds like a promise." Spencer affirms.

"Sounds like a prayer." Aria says wistfully.

"Sounds like a dumb album name." Hanna corrects. They all laugh again.

 _I'm coming for you guys._

* * *

[2 weeks later]

Emily suddenly jolts awake. Someone's been shaking her and when she rolls over she's met with big brown eyes.

"Hey, sorry. It's just that it's morning and well, we have to get a move on."

"I'm up, I'm up." Emily replies as she sits up and rubs at her eyes. It took her 10 hours to make it to Palo Alto and Emily's been resting for the past two days while her and her partner gather up supplies for the next leg of the trip. She wasn't initially planning to stop here, but exhaustion had won out and so she made the walk to an apartment she hadn't been in for at least a year.

She honestly expected it to be empty, the owner long gone, but it wasn't. It wasn't and now she has someone to go with her, someone else who can actually shoot the extra gun Emily has been carrying around. It's a relief, to be sure.

A few minutes of shuffling around later, they're all set to go.

"Lead the way, Fields." Her partner's voice says humorously.

Emily laughs. "Let's go, McCullers."

* * *

[Destination #1: Austin, TX.]  
[ETA: 30 days]


	2. CHAPTER 1

**AN:** Hello, guys :) Trying my hand once more at another AU of sorts. I say of sorts, because if you've read the **PROLOGUE** you can tell that this is meant to take place a few years after S6 (basically, the college years aka the time jump in-show), rather than some completely new alternate universe. Anyway, I have a few things I need to point out before you guys dive into this adventure with me, so _please please please_ read them.

(1) Technical Issues: Quite obviously I'm not going on this adventure literally with Emily, therefore I've tried my best to get things as accurate (or fiction-accurate) as possible. There's only so much research I could do until it got to the point where all my notes where numbers lmao, so unless you see a glaring mistake that is completely impossible - let's just go with it haha.

(2) Characters/Ships: Like the _Summary_ says, this is an Emily-centric fic first and foremost. It's a story about Emily going to save the other four girls. It's a story about survival, more than romance. That being said, it is ultimately also an Emily/Alison fic. And if you looked at the other characters mentioned, you'll see that Paige is a character that is not only present - but very important to the story. It is not a love triangle, though. Also, it takes a few chapters for Alison to appear - but worry not, this story is fast paced: she's coming.

(3) Trigger Warnings: This story deals with PTSD, with murder and suicide and all the violence you can imagine takes place during a Zombie Apocalypse. The rating is "M" and this is marked under angst/tragedy, because that is what this is.  
 **  
Disclaimer:** I stole the title from Sense8. I got inspired in part by a fic called "Lead Me Home" by Danistalley12 over on AO3 (It is Clarke/Lexa from The 1OO and you should totally check it out). I don't have a beta. I don't own PLL. I have not read any potential spoilers lol.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 1**

[2 days later]

"So, remind me again what the plan is?"

"I've already told you the plan."

"Just making conversation."

"Paige." Emily says. It's only been two days of traveling and so far they've only encountered a handful of zombies.

 _Zombies - as if they weren't actually alive_ , Emily thinks bitterly.

Two days and Emily's incredibly thankful that both she and Paige have kept up with their fitness. It allows them to walk at a good pace, to be quick and quiet when needed, to be ready - at a moment's notice - to act fast. Two days and so far so good - Emily's sure it can't last long.

"Tell me again."

"We make it to Austin and then I'm heading out with help to get the girls."

" _We_ head out to get the girls."

"Paige -"

"If you think I'm letting you face this mess by yourself, you've got another thing coming to you, Fields." Paige says firmly as she starts to settle on the floor of the abandoned gas station they've commandeered for the night.

"We're not together anymore - haven't been for a while. It was just pure chance that you were actually still in Palo Alto when I needed to crash. You don't owe me anything. You don't have to do this - any of this." Emily makes clear. She's taking this on, but she needs Paige to know that she isn't obligated to follow.

"Chance or fate? And just because we're not together Emily, doesn't mean I don't still care about you. Now, tell me again." Paige responds in her no-nonsense tone of voice. Emily sighs.

"Austin, then the girls."

"What order?"

"Aria, then Hanna, Spencer, then Ali." Emily isn't all sure her order is necessarily the most efficient, but it's the one she's picked based on...based on who she feels she needs to get to first.

"Okay. Get some rest, I'll take first watch." Paige says.

Emily just nods and curls up in her sleeping bag.

* * *

The peace doesn't last long.

Three days later, it happens. They're still somewhere in California, down a deserted highway, when things go to shit.

If Emily's honest, it was a miracle that they had been as lucky as they had been for this long.

There are abandoned cars everywhere and the girls decide to try one - just for luck. The car sputters to life before it suddenly shuts off. Although not a loud noise in and of itself, the quiet around them is so suffocating that the car might as well have been a bomb going off. They hear moaning in the distance.

" _Run!_ " Paige hisses and they do.

The moans get closer and she knows a few of the zombies are getting closer. Suddenly Emily feels something crash into her side and she lands on the ground with a painful grunt.

A zombie.

Having been hiding up ahead, it's managed to tackle her to the ground and is now trying to bite her - probably take a bite out of her, if she's honest.

Emily struggles to keep its mouth from her face until she manages to flip the zombie over and land on top of it. She quickly grabs for the knife in her boot and slashes its throat. The zombie begins to choke on its own blood and for a second it looks painfully human.

That's because it - no, _she_ \- is. Her attacker is a woman, probably in her 30s, who just a few months ago was probably just a regular person with a normal life. Maybe married with kids. Or single and still looking for that right person. She could have been planning a vacation, or a birthday or -

"Emily! Let's go! Come on!" Paige screams as she grabs Emily by the arm and hauls her to her feet so that they can keep running.

Emily snaps out of it and runs with her, her knife still in her hand, blood dripping from it.

Her mother's voice suddenly in her head, _Emily you can't run around with scissors you could hurt yourself!_

Emily wonders what her mother would say about her now, running around with a knife - hurting others.

* * *

When they finally manage to lose the horde - ducking into an abandoned pizza place just off the highway - Emily takes a few steps and has her back crash into a wall. She drops her knife and then slides down. She looks at her hand, still covered in blood. She doesn't know for how long she stares at it until another pair of hands reaches over and starts wiping it away.

"You did what you had to do." Paige murmurs.

"They're still alive." Emily croaks out, watching as the blood gets cleaned out.

 _Another moment, another knife, another dead person.  
_  
Emily flashes to it. Déjà vu at its worst.

"They're sick. They're not all there. It was you or it." Paige says softly.

"Her." Emily corrects, looking up. She and Paige lock eyes. Emily swallows before continuing. "Her. It was a woman. A woman is now dead because of me. Calling her an it is just an excuse to make me feel better."

Paige stays quiet for a few moments before she responds.

"Her. You killed her." Paige pauses before continuing. "But if I was her, I would have been thankful. The lucky ones are dead, Emily."

Emily looks back at her hand. There's no more blood on it, but it's not clean. Her body count is at two, and for the first time since she's started this rescue mission, she's starting to doubt she has what it takes to make it go higher.

The lucky ones really are dead.

* * *

[7 days later]

It takes them a week to get to Phoenix. A couple of close calls, but nothing like back in California - and Emily is nothing short of grateful.

"We're making good time." Paige says, as they sit around eating some canned food they managed to find at a broken down grocery store.

"Yeah." Emily replies quietly.

"So, remind me again why we broke up?" Paige says.

Emily's head snaps up to look at Paige, only to notice the amusement on her face.

"Not funny, McCullers."

"Very funny, actually. You should have seen your face." Paige says with a smile.

When Emily says nothing, Paige continues. "So? Remind me."

"This whole making conversation thing you have going on isn't really doing it for me." Emily counters.

"That's right!" Paige says snapping her fingers. "That's why we broke up. I wasn't doing it for you anymore." Paige says with a shit-eating grin on her face.

Emily flicks some of her food at her.

"Hey! Supplies!" Paige says moving to duck, despite the fact that the food barely makes it halfway to her.

"Paige." Emily says with a laugh. Paige smiles at her. "I'm really glad you're here with me."

"My pleasure." Paige answers back with a small bow from her sitting position.

* * *

It takes them another week to make it into Texas. Once in Texas though, they face a whole new challenge: Raiders.

Emily and Paige hide behind a car as a group of them walk down the street, gun and the like in hand. They're being rowdy and laughing and looking just completely out of place on a sunny afternoon in the middle of the apocalypse.

 _Apocalypse?_ Emily snorts quietly. _Who am I, Hanna?_

As the group finally passes, they get up from their crouched positions and continue walking quietly.

Except maybe not as quietly as they thought.

"Well, look at that boys! Some fresh, and I mean FRESH, meat!" One of the guys announces, his voice reaching the entire street, followed by the laughter of the five other guys with him.

Paige glances at Emily as they turn around to face them.

"Hey, girls. Where you going? What's the rush?" Another one of the guys says, a slimy smirk on his face.

"Just on our way." Emily says casually.

"On your way to where? Maybe we can help you out?" A third guy says, before they all start snickering.

"None of your business." Paige snaps.

"Oh boys, oh boys. This is going to be fun." The first guys says as he reaches over quickly and pulls Emily into his side. Emily struggles but he tightens his arm around her. "Relax, sweetie."

Before any of the other guys can react, Paige has pulled out her gun as it aiming it for the guy holding on to Emily.

"Let her go or I shoot." Paige demands.

The guy raises his arms slowly as two of the group pull out guns and aim them at Paige.

"Alright, alright. Our bad, ladies. We thought you were into playing it's fine - put those away guys - it's fine. See?" He asks as he keep his arms up and the other two lower their guns. Emily quickly rushes to Paige's side.

She and Paige share a look and start to slowly back away still facing the men. The leader turns around and continues on his walk, his buddies looking confused among themselves before following.

The girls wait until they're far enough before they turn and it's then that they realize their mistake.

"Get them!"

Paige and Emily's eyes widen and they turn to see the six men running towards them.

"Run!" Emily screams as she and Paige take off.

There's nowhere to hide though, with the street being completely visible and turning onto a different street is a gamble, since they don't know enough about where they might end up.

It's then that Emily has an idea. She starts to scream.

"What are you doing?!" Paige yells at her.

Before Emily can respond, Paige's answer comes.

They hear some moaning.

They keep up their brutal running pace when they start to hear gunshots and screams of agony behind them. Emily glances back and sees a bunch of the zombies piling onto what appears to be the group of men.

Emily wonders if she now has to add six more to her body count.

They keep running.

* * *

After their encounter with the raiders, the girls know they have to be careful. Each day is a slow and tortuous (and sometimes literal) crawl to Austin.

On the third day they get cornered by a group of zombies in some house. The house has an attic and the two of them lock themselves up there as the zombies roam the house. Neither of them sleep a wink that night.

The following morning, they quietly escape through a window and crawl down the side of the house. Emily's heart lodged in her throat the entire time as she quietly lands on the ground. She and Paige get down and then literally army crawl through the grass for the next 50 yards.

* * *

On the fifth day, they run out of food.

"In theory, we should be there in five days. Give or take." Paige says.

Emily thinks of thirst and starvation.

 _Another moment, another monster.  
_  
Emily flashes to it. Déjà vu at its worst.

Emily shakes her head and powers on.

"Let's go."

* * *

[5 days later]

The two of them are still walking. They haven't spoken to each other in at least two days. Emily's sure it isn't healthy, but the hunger and the need to be hyper-focused on everything has proven to keep them busy.

It's only when they hear a rustling to their right and they turn to see a soldier pointing their gun at them, does Emily find the strength to speak.

"My name is Emily Fields. My father is Lt. Col. Wayne Fields. He's waiting for me."


	3. CHAPTER 2

**AN:** Thank you to all the people who have taken the time to check this out and not just dismissed it - it means the world to me. If you have any questions, comments, or just want to chit-chat, you can find me over on tumblr as fuckyeahfetuccinni. So stop on by, if you're interested :) **  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

"It's been two weeks! And still, nothing! The girls are out there and they're waiting for me and I can't just sit here -"

"Emily, honey calm down." Pam Fields says to her daughter as she watches her pace back and forth in their living room.

"Mom, I get it. Missions need to be put through a very thorough approval process and they only send out one a week, but this is important! They've already been waiting long enough."

"Honey, for all they know the girls are.." Pam pauses and sighs. "Look, the squad that headed to D.C. should be back soon with news of how things are and they'll know how to go about rescuing your friends."

Emily, who's stopped her pacing, takes a deep breath and walks over to sit next to her mother on the couch. She rests her head on her mother's shoulder and feels Pam move her arms to wrap them around Emily.

"I promised them."

"I know. And something will be done, but for right now let's just be thankful that you're here and that you're safe." Pam says placing a kiss on Emily's head.

"Yeah." Emily says.

But it's not enough. She made a promise and she intends to keep it. She stays there laying in her mother's protective embrace while her mind goes a mile-a-minute planning out how exactly she's going to get this done.

 _I'm coming for you guys._

* * *

[1 week later]

As Emily finishes leaving the note on the kitchen counter, she takes a moment to take in the house. It will probably be the last time she's here - at least for a while. She sighs and walks quietly to the front door.

"You're going to need help." A voice says from the stairs and Emily freezes, having been reaching for the door knob. She turns around.

"Dad." Emily says softly, as she sees her father standing in his pajamas at the foot of the stairs.

"Blake and Johnson will be waiting for you by C-Gate. There's a vehicle a few miles out that's been prepped." Her father quietly explains and Emily's eyes widen.

"You think I didn't know what you were planning to do?" Wayne says, a small smile gracing his features for the first time.

"Dad…" Emily says, her eyes welling up with tears.

"I can't leave Camp. I have too many responsibilities, too many people counting on me. And so do you. Now go, before it's too late. Bring our girls home." Her father says and Emily surges forward to hug him. He holds her tightly. "You know the drill _stay safe and make smart choices_." He says against her hair.

"I love you, Dad." Emily says, choking back her emotion.

"I love you too, Emmy." He pulls back kisses her on the forehead. "Now, go."

Emily nods and takes a step back, gives her father one last look and quietly heads out the door. Once outside, she closes her eyes and takes a deep breath.

"Ready?" She hears a quiet voice to her right say.

"Ready." Emily answers as she opens her eyes and sees Paige waiting for her.

 _I'm coming for you guys._

* * *

[Destination #2: Savannah, GA.]  
[ETA: 16 hours]

* * *

After four hours of driving, Blake switches with Johnson who takes over for the next four hours. The plan is stop then and rest, before heading out again for the remainder of the drive.

They've only been resting for a few hours when they hear it. There's some banging on the back door of the house they are at, and they all jump.

Blake gets up and tells them all to be quiet. He gestures to the girls to start packing all their things, as he motions to Johnson to follow him to the back of the house. The girls scramble to get everything and then they hear it: a gunshot, followed by screaming, and then running.

"We have to go now!" Johnson yells at them as he grabs his things and runs toward the front where their SUV is parked. A beat passes before they follow him out the door.

Blake's screams finally stop.

As they get in the SUV, Johnson in the driver's seat, Emily riding shotgun, more zombies start to come around the house.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck." Johnson mutters as he finally gets the car turned on and starts driving. It takes them a minute to realize he's not going down the route they mapped - he's driving back the way they came.

"What are you doing? We're going the wrong way!" Emily screams at him.

"Fuck that. We're going back to Camp, this shit is not worth it. Blake's fucking dead."

"My friends are still out there! We need to go help them!" Emily yells at him. "Turn around! Turn the car around!" She continues to yell at him as they keep speeding back to Austin.

"No fucking way!"

"Stop the car right now." Paige's authoritative voice says and Emily glances back to see Paige pressing the gun against the headrest of the driver's seat. "Stop or I shoot."

Johnson slams on the brakes, jarring them all forward. _Thank God for seat belts_ , Emily thinks.

"You're gonna have to shoot me, because I'm not going back there." He says.

"We can do this, please. Please." Emily begs.

"No fucking way." He says. Johnson then pulls out his gun and points it at Emily. "You want to save your friends? Get out of the car."

"Please." Emily begs.

"Get the fuck out of the car!" He screams.

A shot rings out.

Emily screams, her hands moving to cover her mouth as she sees the blood cover the car's dashboard. A door opens and closes, before the driver's side door is opened and Paige reaches over to unclip Johnson's seat belt. She then grabs a hold of his body and pulls it out of the car, Johnson landing with a thump on the ground. Paige reaches down and grabs his gun, before jumping into the driver's seat herself. She takes off the t-shirt that hangs over her tank top and uses it to wipe the steering wheel. She then lowers the window, chucks the shirt out and begins to drive. She turns the car around and speeds off.

Paige doesn't stop driving for the next eight hours it takes to get to Georgia. They don't speak the entire time.

* * *

Once in Savannah, Paige cuts the engine. She's parked them behind an abandoned CVS. Her hands are shaking.

"Paige." Emily says softly.

The driver's side door suddenly opens and Paige leans out and vomits. Emily unclips her seat belt and reaches over to rub at her back while she empties her stomach.

"You did what you had to do." Emily says when she hears Paige stop throwing up.

Paige takes a few deep breaths before speaking. "It's not so different is it?" She asks, as she sits up and shuts the door.

Emily swallows before answering. "No, it's not."

* * *

They spend the night in the CVS, too exhausted to keep going.

"Tomorrow." Emily says as they lie next to each other in what used to be the waiting area for the pharmacy section.

"Tomorrow." Paige reaffirms.

* * *

The moment the sun rises, so do they. They quietly drive up to what Emily knows to be as Aria's dorm. There's only one problem.

"This place is fucking filled with zombies." Paige says, as they eye the building from across the street. The entire building is crawling with zombies - no doubt the students who actually used to live there. "I count ten at the entrance and who knows how many more inside."

"Aria's in 211." Emily says.

"And how exactly do we do this?" Paige asks.

"We shoot." Emily answers simply, as she maneuvers herself to the back seat in order to reach for the weapons in the trunk.

"Shoot?" Paige asks incredulously. "That's your big plan? Just shoot our way into the building?"

"Never said I had a big plan, remember? I warned you about this." Emily says as she hands Paige two of the four shotguns.

"Yeah, yeah." Paige huffs with a laugh. "Guess we really are basing this whole thing on chance, huh?"

"Chance or fate?" Emily throws back at her cheekily as she finishes passing Paige things.

Paige laughs before speaking. "Lead the way, Fields."

Emily laughs. "Let's go, McCullers."

* * *

They exit the car in tandem and move toward the entrance of the building at a steady pace. They each have one of their shotguns in hand, the other hanging from the shoulders.

Emily takes a deep breath and makes her first shot. Paige follows suit.

Two down, and the other eight rush at them.

Emily shoots, taking a second and then a third one down, before whacking a fourth one down with the butt of her gun as it reaches her. Paige shoots at it. Another tackles Emily, who falls and drops the shotgun, but reaches for her handgun in time to shoot at it. When she looks up, Paige is struggling with the last zombie who is pushing at her shotgun. Paige manages to knock it to the ground before grabbing her own handgun and shooting at it. Emily stands up from her spot on the ground.

"Come on, we have to move fast!"

They rush inside the building, dropping their empty shotguns by the entrance and rushing toward the stairs in the back of the lobby. They manage to rush to the second floor without alerting anymore zombies of their presence. It's quiet. Too quiet.

They slowly exit the stairs and ready their second shotguns. They hear moaning coming from one direction - rooms 205 to 216.

Emily gestures at Paige to follow her. Then they see it. At the end of that hall a group of Zombies is piled up against one door, trying to get in. Emily glances at the door next to her. She counts the doors down and realizes that door has to be 210 or 211, depending on which is the one directly across from it. She takes a deep breath and looks at Paige.

Paige's eyes are resolute. She nods.

They move slowly and quietly, until they're close enough.

Paige makes the first shot. Emily follows suit.

By her count, 6 zombies are now dead at their feet.

Emily looks at them and swallows.

 _They're just kids._

"Come on, we have to hurry." Paige says as Emily shakes it off and they rush to the door they've now cleared.

The door has a large stenciled A R I A on it, the room number clear as day next to the door.

Emily reaches for the handle but it's locked. She begins to knock.

"Aria! It's me, Emily! Open the door."

No answer. Emily continues to knock.

"Aria, it's okay! You're safe! Open the door!"

No answer. Emily continues to knock.

"Aria!"

It's then that Paige places her hand on Emily's shoulder. Emily stops knocking and looks at her.

"Let me." Paige mutters and Emily moves out of the way.

Paige takes the shotgun in her hands and uses the butt of it to repeatedly hit the door knob as hard as she can. It takes a few hits, Emily nervously glancing at both sides of the hallway, before Paige manages to knock it clean off the door. She then pushes the door in, Emily turning around and following her in. The room has a small living room area and a small bedroom, both of which are empty.

There's also another locked door.

"The bathroom." Paige says, before taking the shotgun in hand again and beginning to hit at the door knob.

A few hits later, Paige manages to get it open and she goes in. She looks to her right and freezes, Emily bumping into her back.

"Paige, what -"

"We need to leave." Paige says turning around, pushing Emily toward the room while closing the door behind her.

"What? What do you mean?"

"Emily -"

"Paige, move!" Emily yells as she shoves her way into the bathroom and sees for herself.

"No, no, no, no, no, no." Emily says frantically as she pulls out her knife and moves toward the shower head to cut at the material tightly tied to it.

"Emily." Paige says softly.

As she manages to cut it, Aria's body slumps into the bathtub, Emily quickly reaching for the girl's neck to unwrap the material.

"Come on, come on, come on." Emily frantically says, her hands shaking and tears starting to cloud her vision.

She feels for a pulse, but.

"CPR! Paige, do you know CPR?" Emily asks.

"Emily."

"Help, fuck, help me get her out."

As Emily moves her arms to grab the body, she yells back at Paige again.

"Paige, fucking help me!"

Paige doesn't move. Tears in her eyes, she swallows. "Emily, we have to go."

"No, no, no, NO!" Emily says as she pushes Aria's hair away from her face. "No, I told her. I told them." Emily's voice breaks, tears now freely running down her face. "I promised them I'd come. I promised." Emily wipes at her eyes. "Why didn't you listen? Why couldn't you fucking wait?" Emily spits out.

Paige reaches over to put her hand on Emily's shoulder.

"FUCK!" Emily screams as she jumps out of the bathtub and rushes out into the living room space. Paige following her.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck. I fucked up. I fucked up. I should have made it here sooner. We should have left earlier, we shouldn't have stopped at the CVS, we-"

Paige grabs a hold of Emily's shoulders and stops her pacing.

"We did everything we could." Paige affirms.

"But it wasn't enough." Emily says brokenly. "I wasn't enough." She begins to sob, Paige taking her into her arms.

 _Another failure at protecting her friends.  
_  
Emily flashes to it. Déjà vu at its worst.

* * *

"Where to now?" Paige asks softly as they drive out of Savannah.

Emily's eyes are closed, her head resting against the passenger side window.

"Em?"

"Rosewood." She answers.

"You sure?" Paige asks. "What about Hanna?"

"Right now -" Emily pauses. "Right now, I really need a win."

"Rosewood then."

Emily nods. "Rosewood."

* * *

[Destination #3: Rosewood, PA.]  
[ETA: 10 hours]


	4. CHAPTER 3

**AN:** Things will only get darker from here on out.

* * *

 **CHAPTER 3**

Six hours into their drive, Paige reaches over and holds Emily's hand. Emily squeezes it.

 _The lucky ones are dead._

* * *

Driving into Rosewood is a surreal thing. The town seems empty - a literal ghost town.

"Where to?" Paige asks.

"The DiLaurentis house." Emily answers.

Paige nods and drives them towards Alison's house.

Or rather, what is left of Alison's house. As they park out front, the house is in literal ashes.

The house, it seems, was set on fire and left to burn itself out. There's barely anything left of the structure, and the wreckage seems almost impossible to go through for any sort of clues.

Emily swallows back the scream that's dying to crawl its way out of her throat. She turns to see Paige walking toward the Hastings house.

"Paige?"

"Let's check Spencer's." Paige says, not stopping in her walking.

"What's the point?" Emily asks. And that's what causes Paige to not stop, but rather turn around and walk directly in front of Emily. She then reaches forward and places her hands on Emily's shoulders.

"The point is that we're not done. One burned down house does not mean she's dead." Paige swallows. "It's freaking Alison DiLaurentis, that girl's got more lives that a damn cat." She says with a weak chuckle.

And in that moment it clicks for Emily - Paige needs this win just as much as she does.

"So. Lead the way, Fields." Paige says gesturing toward Spencer's house.

"No."

"Emily -"

"No, I mean. She won't be there." At that Paige raises an eyebrow. Emily starts to walk over to the SUV. "Let's go, McCullers." She says as she opens the driver's side door.

* * *

If Emily didn't know better, driving up to her own house right now would look and feel just like any other day back in high school. On the outside, the house looks exactly the same, even down to the color - the current tenants not much for changes.

As they park across the street, both girls get out quietly, guns at the ready.

"You sure about this?" Paige asks quietly.

"Yes." Emily answers, and she's surprised by how sure of it she actually is.

As they approach the front door, Emily places her gun in the waistband of her pants. She then reaches over slowly to open the apparently unlocked door. It creaks as she cracks it open a few inches. Emily pauses before continuing.

She opens it wide enough to pop her head in and suddenly she feels a gun at her temple.

"Don't move."

It barely takes a second for Emily to recognize the voice and _God,_ never has it sounded as beautiful as it does now.

"Emily?" The voice says as the gun is lowered.

Emily turns her head and is met with the bluest eyes she's ever seen.

"Alison." Emily replies, moving to fully enter the house and she turns to look at Ali. Before she can get a good look though, arms are thrown around her neck as the girl crashes into her. Emily wastes no time in wrapping her own arms around the girl's back. "Fuck." Emily says, emotion clouding her voice.

Alison pulls back and places her hands on Emily's face and looks her over.

"You're okay." Alison says, relief clear in her voice.

"Yeah." Emily replies. "We both are." She says, moving back from Alison's embrace to gesture to Paige who is now standing just barely inside the now closed door.

"Paige." Alison says fondly.

"Hey, Alison." Paige says, as she herself moves to hug the other girl. "Thank you for being alive." Paige says as she pulls back.

Alison raises an eyebrow at the statement. "What happened?" She asks, eyes locking with Emily's.

Emily looks away as she softly answers, "We just got in from Savannah."

Alison's eyes widen and look to Paige for confirmation who can only nod forlornly.

"Fuck." Alison says as she shakes her head.

Suddenly a noise from the stairs catches their attention, and both Emily and Paige quickly pull out their guns and point to it.

"Hey, no it's cool." Alison quickly states.

At the top of the stairs, and descending them slowly hands in the air, is a man. Head shaved, blue eyes, leather jacket, no shoes.

"Travis?" Emily asks incredulously as she lowers her gun.

"Hey, Emily. Hope your parents don't mind me crashing in their room." He says with a soft smile.

Emily let's out a small laugh before meeting him at the end of the stairs for a hug.

"What are you doing here?" She asks as she pulls back, Travis reaching over to hug Paige briefly as well.

"Well, about a month or so back, I saw this crazy girl jump out of the second story window of a burning house. And I thought to myself, 'that is definitely someone I need to ally myself with.'" He says with a soft smile over to Ali, who just rolls her eyes and proceeds to walk toward the couch in the living room. A small limp noticeable.

"Yeah, not my brightest moment." Alison says as she reaches the couch and sits. The others follow suit, Emily sitting next to her, Paige and Travis taking an armchair each.

It then clicks in Emily's head. "You burned down your own house?" Emily asks.

"Yeah."

"How come?" Paige asks.

"I got cornered by a bunch of zombies. Had no other way to take them all out and escape, other than to let them in and burn the place down." She says with a shrug.

"Anyone we know in it?" Paige asks.

"Just a few people from town, my dad, and Jason." She says, accompanied by another shrug.

Emily's eyes widen. "Ali." She says softly, reaching over with her hand to cover one of Alison's. "I'm so sorry."

"It's okay." She replies, covering Emily's hand with her free one.

It's silent then for a bit, before Paige speaks up.

"Anyone else with you two?"

"No. Everyone who was still alive and not infected fled with a group being led by Pastor Ted." Alison explains.

"Any idea where they were going?" Emily asks as she pulls her hands back.

"D.C." Travis answers.

"Not sure that was the smartest move though." Alison says.

"How come?" Paige asks.

"Some smaller groups headed North." Alison explains. "Groups who I would have put more stock in."

"What groups?" Emily asks.

"Mona's. The Hastings." Alison elaborates.

Emily digest these words for a bit, before Travis interrupts her thoughts.

"You guys hungry?"

Both girls look up and nod.

"Come on." Travis says getting up, as he leads the way to the kitchen, Paige following dutifully behind.

"Why?" Emily asks quietly, playing with a couch cushion, as she and Ali are left alone.

"Why what?"

"Why didn't you leave with either of them? You believed they were a solid bet, didn't you?"

"Because you said you were coming for us. And you've always been my surest bet." Alison answers, a small smile on her face.

"Not fast enough." Emily says, hating how her voice cracks as she tries to hold in the emotion over what has happened these last few days.

Alison reaches over and stops Emily's fumbling hands. She then cups Emily's cheek forcing her to meet her eyes.

"You came. That's all that matters." Alison says softly.

Emily wonders how Ali still does it - makes a lie sound like the honest to goddamn truth.

* * *

After eating and quick showers, all four of them get to planning. They would spend the next day packing and getting ready, which meant another night in Rosewood. After that, the following day, they would head out.

"To New York." Paige says.

"No." Emily corrects. "To New Haven."

"That makes no sense." Travis says, not unkindly.

"Yes it does. We need to get to Spencer before…" Alison trails off. The end of her sentence a clear indicator of what they're trying to avoid.

 _Before Spencer pulls an Aria._

"Okay then." Travis nods. "New Haven."

"New Haven." Emily reaffirms.

* * *

That night, Emily can't sleep. Every time she closes her eyes all she can see is Aria in her arms and -

She gets up from her childhood bed and moves quietly, so as not to wake Paige on the cot, to go downstairs and get some water. As she descends the stairs, she sees Alison sitting by the front door. The aforementioned girl glances up and smiles softly as she sees Emily.

"Can't sleep?"

"No." Emily answers as she goes to sit next to Alison, shoulder to shoulder. "Why don't you go and get some rest. I'll take over watch."

"I'm good right here." Alison says as she moves to rest her head on Emily's shoulder.

They sit in silence for a bit, before Ali speaks up.

"You want to talk about it?"

And the truth is Emily does, she just doesn't know how. How is she supposed to explain that she feels like a failure, again? That all her life she's just wanted to keep them all safe and has never been able to. How does she talk about how seeing Aria there - how does she explain that it feels like a part of her died in Savannah? How does she say any of it? Emily doesn't know. So, she deflects.

"Do you know what happened to the Montgomerys?"

"Died. The sickness took them both." Alison answers.

Emily nods. "Paige says the lucky ones are dead."

Alison releases a humorless laugh at that. "She might be right."

They sit in the quiet for a bit longer, Alison moving to wrap her arms around one of Emily's so as to be more comfortable.

"Why is Travis Hobbs still here?" Emily asks out of the blue.

"His wife got sick a while back. Lasted a long time, like the first people that got the sickness months ago, remember?" At Emily's nod, Alison continues. "She was pregnant when she died. He had no one else." Alison explains.

Emily clenches her jaw at that. At how utterly unfair the whole fucking world is. She takes a few deep breaths before speaking. "At least I'm glad you weren't alone all this time."

"I'm glad you weren't either." Alison responds.

"Yeah, we had some soldiers with us, but we lost them back somewhere in Mississippi, I think. Paige has been...invaluable." Emily finishes.

"Good." Alison says, lifting her head from Emily's shoulder. Emily turns her head to the side and they lock eyes. Alison's eyes look down - it's brief - but the look is there. Emily moves forward and tentatively kisses her.

Alison moves to wrap her arms around Emily's neck before she deepens the kiss. They kiss for a few minutes before they pull back and rest their foreheads together - both out of breath.

"I'm so glad you're still alive." Emily says.

"Me too, Em. Me too."

* * *

It's the morning of their departure and the group quietly, but efficiently, preps. With one final check that they have everything, Travis grabs the first bag to take it out to the SUV.

"Think we should say goodbye to Ezra?" He asks as he starts to head toward the front door.

All three girls freeze.

"Ezra? Ezra Fitz?" Paige asks looking between Alison and Travis.

"Yeah." Travis says, his eyes widening. "Sorry was I not?" He glances over to Alison to confirm whether he actually has put his foot in his mouth. Judging by her deep sigh, the answer is a resounding yes.

"Yes. Ezra Fitz."

"He's here? He's alive?" Emily asks incredulously. How is this the first time she's hearing about this?

"He _is_ here, but he's not."

"Less cryptic would be great, Ali." Paige says exasperatedly.

"He's barricaded himself in the Brew since everything went down. He has this alarm system - when I first realized he was there I tried to get him to come out. He tripped the alarm instead, leading all the zombies to the entrance where I was." She explains.

"Which is how Alison ended up setting her house on fire." Travis elaborates.

"We need to get him." Emily says. She won't be leaving anyone else behind, not if she can help it. And this is _Ezra_. She needs to do this, if only for… For Aria.

"He's not well, Emily." Alison tries to reason.

"I agree with Emily, we should at least try to get him to come with us." Paige says.

Alison sighs and pinches the bridge of her nose.

"Look, odds are he won't come out. But like I said, maybe saying goodbye is the right thing to do? I don't know." Travis shrugs. "But I can pack things up while you three head over there if you want. And I know deep down you want to get him out too, Ali." Travis concludes with an eyebrow raise.

"Fine." Alison caves in. "Let's go to the Brew."

* * *

It definitely brings a wave of nostalgia, to see a place that she spent so much of her time in, just a few short years ago, looking like it does now. The sign and tables that used to be out front are no longer there. The paint is chipped and the glass has been covered by what looks like newspapers, so that it's impossible to peek inside. The place looks like any other abandoned shop, but knowing that someone - that Ezra - is actually in there, is heartbreaking.

Emily squares her shoulders and marches forward to knock on the main door.

"Ezra! It's Emily Fields. I'm here with Paige McCullers and Alison." Emily says. She looks to both girls at either side of her as no answer comes.

"Ezra we're getting out of here. We're getting help. Come with us." Emily says.

Again, nothing but silence.

"Maybe no one's home." Paige mutters.

"He's there. He never leaves." Alison corrects.

"Ezra! It's us, please open the door." Emily says knocking again.

No answer comes.

"We should leave." Alison says. "Travis should be almost done packing, we should get on the road."

Emily stares at the door, before hitting it harder than before.

"Ezra! It's okay to be scared, but please. Please, Ezra. Come with us." Emily says, tipping forward to rest her head against the doors.

"Em." Paige says.

"We tried, Emily." Alison continues.

"Trying isn't enough." Emily mutters. Because trying hasn't gotten them jack-shit. Only actually getting things done, that's what has kept them alive. _Doing_. Trying isn't an option, not anymore.

"Ezra!" She yells out one more time.

Suddenly a loud blaring alarm goes off and all three girls cover their ears.

 _Another man behind the curtain, another deafening alarm, another punishment.  
_  
Emily flashes to it. Déjà vu at its worst.

"Fuck!" Paige yells out, as she sees a horde of zombies coming their way. "We need to go, we need to go now!"

All three girls start running back towards Emily's house.

"Ezra, you idiot." Alison mutters under her breath.

"Fuck." Emily says as they all run.

Somehow, they manage to make it onto Emily's street. All three girls are panting from the force of their running - the horde still behind them. And that's when the world goes to shit.

Alison trips. Her bad leg - the injury from that fall - gives out and she's suddenly on her hands and knees in the middle of the street.

"Come on!" Travis's voice rings out from the other end of the street, as he stands by the driver's side door, desperately needing them to reach him. He knows that if he drives out into the horde, none of them will ever make it out of Rosewood.

"Get up, Alison!" Emily says as she hauls her up.

"My leg is cramping, I can't move it." Alison says through gritted teeth.

"Get her on your back, I'll stall them." Paige instructs as she turns to start shooting at the horde.

Alison and Emily then do as instructed, Emily hoisting Alison onto her back and proceeding to run as fast as she can to the SUV.

"Fuck, I'm sorry Em." Alison says, the pain clearly evident in her voice.

"I got you, I got you." Emily responds as she gets closer and closer to Travis, who has opened the backseat door and is waiting to help Emily get Ali in there. As they finally reach him, Emily turns and Travis helps Alison off her back and into the car.

It's then that Emily glances back to where Paige is.

Paige has kept moving, her back to the SUV, as she shoots. The large horde coming straight for them.

"Paige!" Emily screams. The other girl will need to make the run of her life, if they want to get out of the street in time.

It's then that Paige turns. A sad smile on her face.

Emily's eyes widen. "Paige!"

Paige looks at Emily and mouths something that Emily can't hear - but Emily knows, she _knows_.

With that, Paige closes her eyes and raises the gun to her temple.

She shoots.

"PAIGE!" Emily screams hysterically. "PAIGE!"

"Come on, we have to go! Emily, we have to go!" Travis yells as he all but throws Emily into the backseat with Alison and shuts the door behind her.

He jumps into the driver's seat and speeds off.

As Emily lays there on the back seat, Alison crumpled against the other door rubbing at her aching leg, angry tears begin to well up in Emily's eyes.

Emily begins to kick at the door.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!" She yells. "You fucking idiotic martyr."

 _The lucky ones are dead, Emily._

"FUCK YOU, PAIGE!" Emily yells, a sob taking over.

* * *

[Destination #4: New Haven, CT.]  
[ETA: 3 hours]


	5. CHAPTER 4

**AN:** Thank you to everyone who's been checking out this story. Again, you can find me over on tumblr - if you're interested - as fuckyeahfetuccinni. Also, only a few chapters left (the good and bad thing about a fast-paced story). I'm doing one a day now, and the last one should be up on Monday. Enjoy, guys :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4**

"She saved us. She saved us." Travis murmurs quietly from the driver's seat, about an hour into the drive.

"Shhh." Ali says. Emily's head is currently laying in the blonde's lap, as Alison gently runs her fingers through her hair. Emily still quietly crying.

"She did." Emily mumbles out. "She did."

* * *

By time they make it into New Haven, they're all exhausted, but they know they have to forge on. They decide to make a quick stop, breaking into a cafe, to eat something. They sit quietly at a table, as if the entire place isn't trashed.

 _It's fittingly macabre_ , Emily thinks, as she chugs down a second bottle of water.

As soon as they're all done, they get up and head back to the SUV. Travis carrying Alison in his arms and helping her into the backseat. Emily moves to sit in the front.

"We're not losing anyone else." Emily affirms as they start their drive.

"Agreed." Travis says.

Alison stays quiet.

* * *

As they reach the dorm where Spencer lives, Emily's brought back to what it was like to go through this exact same ordeal to get… to find Aria.

Thankfully, unlike back in Savannah, the dorms here seem to be empty. All three quietly get out - after a brief argument over whether Ali should stay in the car or not - and walk into the building.

"Spencer's in 314." Emily says as they quietly reach the stairs.

It's quiet. Too quiet.

By the time they make it to the third floor, they're all on edge. Not a peep has been heard.

They continue their trek toward room 314. By the time they make it to the right hallway, all they see is what looks to be a body - or what's left of one - lying in front of a door.

Travis signals for them to stop as he goes ahead to check. Emily grabs him by his jacket.

"Don't be a hero." She quietly warns.

His eyes soften and he nods.

He moves cautiously, his gun at the ready. By the time he reaches the body, it's clear that it's deader than dead. Travis kneels next to it, grabbing something, before standing back up. He pockets whatever he's picked up and proceeds to take off his leather jacket. He has a t-shirt over his wife-beater which he removes and then uses to drag the bodily remains to the complete end of hall. He then turns back around, puts on his leather jacket once more, and signals at the girls to approach.

Once they do, they notice Travis's solemn expression. He pulls out the item from his pocket, which turns out to be a driver's license, and hands it to Emily.

"I'm sorry." He says.

Emily's hands shake as she looks at it and then looks back over to the lump of mainly bones at the end of the hall. She can't hold back the tears as she shows Alison.

"Fuck." Alison says softly, her eyes closing in pain.

"What do we do now?" Travis asks quietly.

Emily wipes at her eyes. "We knock on the fucking door." She answers resolutely.

 _We're not losing anyone else_

With a solid knock, Emily steps back - Alison to her left, Travis to her right - and she speaks.

"Spencer. It's Emily and Alison, open the door."

A minute goes by.

Emily moves forward again and knocks on the door.

"Spencer, it's safe. Open the door."

Another minute goes by.

Emily knocks a third time.

"Spence." She says, her voice betraying her, breaking a bit.

Suddenly they hear the door unlock and slowly open.

"You came." Spencer Hastings affirms as she stands there. "I knew you would." She says with a teary laugh.

Emily surges forward and the two hug each other _so_ , _so_ , tightly.

"I knew you would. You promised and I knew. I knew. Us against the world. Us against the world. You came." Spencer rambles on.

Emily pulls back and cups her face. "I did promise. And I'm here. Us against the world." She agrees. She then pulls back to allow Ali and Spencer the opportunity to hug.

"Did you know? Did you know, too? Because I knew. I knew. She promised and she came. Ali, she came. Us against the world." She continues to ramble on.

Alison pulls back and nods. "Yeah, Spence. I knew."

"Come inside, come inside." Spencer says as she motions them. "Who are you?" Spencer's eyes narrow as she stops Travis from walking in.

"Travis Hobbs. We went to high school together." He answers.

"You're not one of Us. He's not one of Us. Did he know too? He's not one of Us." Spencer says as she starts to get agitated.

"Hey, hey. It's okay. He's one of us now. He is. Travis knew too." Emily says trying to calm Spencer down.

"Yeah?" Spencer asks, eyes narrowing in suspicion.

"Yes." Emily reaffirms. With that, Spencer allows Travis to come inside, locking the door behind him and looking through her peephole. All three of them glance at each other, and they know.

Spencer is not okay.

"He's not there anymore. Where is he? Where is he?" Spencer then asks, agitated, as she continues to look through the peephole.

"Where is who?" Alison asks.

"Toby! He was there, he was there!" She says still looking through the peephole.

All three share another glance as Emily moves forward and gently turns Spencer around.

"Spencer."

"He was there, Emily. Now he's not."

"We moved him. We moved him so that we could come inside. He's still out there." Emily explains as best she can.

"Spencer, how long has Toby been out there?" Alison asks slowly.

"42 days." Spencer answers.

Travis rubs at the back of his neck as he looks away.

"What happened?" Alison asks.

"He came, but he didn't know. He didn't know. He wasn't one of Us. He wasn't and I couldn't. I couldn't open the door, because then I wouldn't be one of Us either and. He didn't know. But you promised, Emily. You promised and you came, like I knew you would. So I had to leave the door locked. I had to, I had to. The screams were bad. They were, but I knew. I knew you were coming. The smell was worse. But you promised. Us against the world. Us against the world. I waited. And you came." Spencer explains in a frantic tone, all the while shaking and nodding her head. Emily pulls her arms back from where they've been resting against Spencer's shoulders.

"I.." Emily begins to say, but _fuck_ what is she supposed to say to that?

"Spencer, when was the last time you slept?" Alison asks, as she gently moves Emily out of the way and grabs a hold of Spencer's arm to walk her over to her bedroom.

"I'm...I'm not sure, Ali." Spencer says, confused.

"How about we take a nap, huh?" Alison says kindly, as she leads Spencer to her bed and lays down with her.

"Alison?"

"Yeah, honey?" Ali says, as she begins to settle them both on the bed.

"I think I forgot how to sleep. What if I fail?" Spencer then asks worriedly.

"Don't worry. I'm here, I'll help you."

"You're here. You're both here..." Spencer trails off.

From her place still staring at the door, Emily's hands begin to shake. She can feel Travis still standing in the living room space, probably watching her.

"Excuse me." Emily says as she rushes toward the bathroom.

She shuts the door, but doesn't lock it. She moves over to the sink and grips it tightly as she stares at herself in the mirror.

 _I fucked up_

Emily thinks, as she stares at her face. She feels as though she's aged a full decade in just the last few months. She barely recognizes herself.

She barely recognizes what she's caused others to do.

Emily rushes over to the toilet and throws up.

 _I fucked up_

* * *

Emily doesn't know how long she's been sitting in that bathroom, with her back against the tub, but then the door opens softly, and in walks Alison. She sits next to Emily, shoulder to shoulder.

"I think we should just let her rest for however long she needs to." Alison says softly.

Emily merely nods.

"Emily, what happened wasn't your fault." Alison says.

"Toby is dead, because Spencer wouldn't open the door to anyone but me. Tell me how that isn't my fault." Emily argues.

"Toby was trying to play the damn hero, just like he always was. No one asked him to come get Spencer, they haven't even been together since freshmen year. And then he led a horde to Spencer's front door. She did the right thing. She did, and he chose not to run somewhere else. That's on him." Alison firmly states.

"Ali -"

"No, Emily. You listen. He made his choice, the same way Spencer did. The same way Paige did, and Travis did, and I did. The same way Aria did. The same way you did. We _all_ made our choices, and in this world where we've been denied them, for far too fucking long, this - this is all we have." Alison says, voice shaky with the tears she's trying to hold back. "We can't fucking regret them because it's all we have." She pauses again, before repeating herself. "It's all we have: the choice to choose us over the whole fucking world."

Emily's tears are now flowing freely, as she reaches over and pulls Ali into her.

They sit together there, for however long they need to.

* * *

[3 days later]

"You all set?" Emily asks Spencer, who has triple-checked her bags at this point.

"Yeah." Spencer answers, distractedly.

"Spence." Alison reprimands.

"Yes. I mean yes." Spencer says, her focus now back on the girls.

"Good." Travis says, as he moves toward the door.

Spencer takes one final look around her room. Alison grabs her hand and they all walk out together.

* * *

As Travis starts the SUV, Spencer leans into Emily in the backseat.

She closes her eyes and begins to hum.

Before long, all four of them are humming together. Small smiles on their faces.

 _Start spreading the news,  
I'm leaving today.  
I want to be a part of it -  
New York, New York._

* * *

[Destination #5: New York, NY.]  
[ETA: 1 hour 30 minutes]


	6. CHAPTER 5

**AN:** _If I can make it there, I'm gonna make it anywhere. / It's up to you, New York, New York!_

* * *

 **CHAPTER 5**

Getting into New York isn't a problem, it's moving around in the city that is. The group unanimously decides to leave the SUV behind and carry as many of their supplies as they can, while still being efficient.

Alison struggles to walk at first with her bag, prompting Travis to clip her backpack to his.

"Travis..." Alison complains affectionately.

"Hey, this is nothing. Don't worry about it." He says with a smile, throwing an arm around her shoulders.

"Still." Alison says.

They continue on their trek to the apartment building they know Hanna lives in. About halfway, they stop at what used to be a Starbucks to sit and eat something.

"Once we get Hanna, what's the plan?" Spencer asks quietly.

"We head back to Texas. Camp is safe." Emily answers.

"And then?"

"Then, we live." Emily finishes.

Emily feels like she can almost see the light at the end of the tunnel. It's a small reminder of why this was all worth it.

Emily then feels eyes on her and looks up from her food to see Alison staring straight at her.

They share a small smile.

It really has been worth it.

* * *

The thing about New York is, it's filled with zombies. However, there is so much chaos in the city, the zombies roaming around are less in hordes and mostly just singularly roaming around. It makes it easier to keep alive, but harder to move more than a block without encountering at least one.

They have one close call.

Emily is leading the pack, followed by Alison, Spencer, and finally Travis rounding up the end.

A zombie, trapped in what used to be some type of jewelry store, reaches its arms through the slats of the security gate of the store and manages to grab Emily by the neck, pulling her against itself. Taken by surprise, Emily is unable to react fast enough to avoid having her head slam into the gate.

A shot rings out by Emily's right ear and the zombie drops dead, letting go. Emily falls to her knees, her ear ringing and the back of her head throbbing.

Alison drops to her knees next to her quickly.

"Em, you okay? I'm sorry about that - I had to." She explains frantically, as her hands hover over Emily, unsure of where to touch.

"Here, let me see." Spencer's unexpectedly sure voice says, as she nudges Alison to the side so that she can check on Emily.

She looks at her ear and then the back of her head.

"No bleeding. You should be fine." She concludes.

"Yeah, except for the incoming migraine." Emily grunts.

"I'm sorry, Em." Ali says softly.

Emily then finally looks up and sees two pairs of eyes staring intently at her. She smiles softly at Alison first. "You saved my life. A headache is a small price to pay." She jokes. Alison let's out a small laugh at that. Emily then looks at Spencer. "Thank you." She says, making sure that Spencer knows what this moment means.

"Of course." Spencer replies. She then reaches over and helps Emily stand, while Travis - who has been standing over them - helps Alison up.

"Let's keep moving." Emily says.

"Let's." Travis confirms.

* * *

They reach the building just as the sun is starting to set. Emily walks up to it, the other three staying in the street as lookouts, as she goes to try the door. It's locked. There is an intercom next to it, the names of the tenants next to their apartment number. Emily feels like it's probably a long-shot, but she presses the one labeled "Rivers" and waits for something.

When nothing happens, Emily moves back over to the group.

"I'm not sure how I feel about screaming out Hanna's name in the middle of an open street so close to night." She explains.

"Maybe there's a backdoor?" Travis asks.

"We should find someplace to spend the night, then come back early tomorrow and try out all the windows." Alison suggests.

Before any other suggestion can be made, a buzzing noise is heard, and the front door opens.

Emily, still the closest to the building's entrance, turns in time to see a flash of blonde hair seconds before it crashes into her.

"About damn time!" Hanna Marin says, as Emily manages to collect herself and reach around to hug her.

"Sorry it took us so long." Emily says, voice filled with emotion at having her best friend back in her arms.

"Yeah, well I figured I'd be stop number four, so." Hanna says as she pulls back and jumps over to hug Spencer.

"Hey, Spence."

"Hey, Han." Spencer says, tears in her eyes.

After she pulls back, she reaches for Alison. They don't say anything, just quietly hug each other tightly.

When Hanna pulls back, she looks over to their fourth member and a large grin overtakes her face.

"Travis freaking Hobbs." She says with a laugh.

"Hanna freaking Marin." He replies, laughing as well.

As she pulls back from hugging him, Hanna surveys their group, smile slipping from her face.

"Where's Aria?"

Before any of the girls can even begin to form an answer, another voice is heard from the building's entrance.

"How about we move this inside, ladies. And Travis." Caleb Rivers says with a smile, as he holds open the door for them.

Emily let's out a sigh of relief as they all begin to move inside.

She's always been thankful of Caleb's presence in Hanna's life, but if how they look and sound right now is any indication, she's never been more thankful of him than in this moment. Because both Hanna and Caleb sound the closest to normal anyone has sounded in these last few months; they sound untouched by the horrors of the world they live in now. They look and sound the way Emily is reminded again that this was all indeed worth it.

* * *

That night, they fill Hanna, Caleb, and Ashley Marin in on the details of their harrowing journey so far.

Emily tells them about leaving her apartment in San Francisco by herself, terrified but determined. Walking for ten hours non-stop, only to crash in Paige's apartment that night. She tells them about the pleasant surprise of finding Paige still there and having her join her in her journey. She tells them about the month long trip into Texas and how Paige kept her from ever giving up.

She tells them about the government and how, just like Spencer had predicted all that time ago, they were covering their own asses. How she and Paige had to escape Camp, aided by her father. She tells them about driving to Savannah only to find that she was too late.

She tells them about getting to Rosewood, about having that town revitalize her - only to then gut her. How Paige saved their lives by having hers come full-circle - dying in that town she had left years ago, to avoid such a fate, by her own hand, rather than taken by the monsters that had haunted them all in the past.

(Emily thinks about how, unlike other times when Paige had considered taking her own life in the past, this death found her at peace, rather than at desperation. It's a small consolation, but Alison's voice reminding her about having a _choice_ strengthens it.)

She tells them about reaching New Haven and finding a second chance. She tells them about getting to where they are now and knowing that they're going to make it out alive.

"Us against the world." Emily concludes.

"Us against the world." She hears echoed back at her.

* * *

That night as Emily's eyes begin to close, she can feel Alison's breath on the right side of her neck, the other girl's arm thrown across her stomach where it holds on to Spencer's. Hanna's hand reaching them as well as she spoons Spencer, who has fallen asleep cuddled up to Emily's left side.

Alison moves a bit, as if making space behind her for someone else. Emily holds her breath as she feels it. Feels an additional presence. Feels _her_.

All of the girls falls asleep together in Hanna's bed.

 _Us against the world_

* * *

[2 days later]

As they pack up all their things, the group takes one final look around at their surroundings before heading out.

Before heading home.

They take their time, slowly but surely making their way to the SUV. They avoid as many zombies as they can and somehow, miraculously, they all make it to the SUV. As they begin to place their bags in the trunk, they notice something troubling.

"We're low on gasoline." Travis says.

"What?" Alison asks, moving him aside to count the remaining containers. "Fuck. There's no way we make it to Texas with this much."

"Well, for how long can we last?" Ashley Marin asks, the concern clear in her voice.

"Halfway, if we're lucky." Spencer answers, after taking a look herself.

"Don't suppose any of you noticed a gas station on our way here, did you?" Caleb asks sarcastically.

Silence engulfs them as they all contemplate their dilemma.

"Fuck it, then we make it halfway. I'm not spending another night in New York." Hanna says as she aggressively throws her remaining bag in the trunk. "We'll cross that bridge when we get to it. Now, let's move our asses and cross the bridges we need to now."

"Hanna's right. We should head out." Emily confirms.

They all nod and move to get in the SUV. It's a tight fit. Travis takes the wheel, with Ashley Marin riding shotgun. Alison, Emily, and Caleb take the backseat - Hanna on Caleb's lap and Spencer on Ali's. It's a tight fit, but they make it work.

 _Lead the way, Fields_

Emily hears it in her head, clear as day _._ She leans forward, from her place in the middle seat, and places her hands on both front seats as she speaks.

"Let's go." She says. A small smile playing on her lips.

 _Let's go, McCullers_

She finishes in her head, as she leans back into her seat. She feels someone grab a hold of her right hand, so she turns to look. Ali, who has her right arm wrapped around Spencer's waist and is resting her head against said girl's back,

(as Spencer herself looks out the window wistfully, while she plays with the driver's license in her hands),

has reached over to grab Emily's hand. A small smile playing on her lips. Emily smiles back at Alison and adjusts her hand so that their fingers are interlocked - she squeezes them.

And Emily knows, in this moment, in her heart, that they're all still together - even in spirit.

* * *

[Destination #6: Austin, TX.]  
[ETA: 27 hours]


	7. CHAPTER 6

**AN:** An important correction has been made to the end of the previous chapter, thanks to a very astute reader/reviewer. Details on that below, if you're interested:

As I mentioned in my **disclaimer** in **CHAPTER 1** of the story, I don't have a beta. This means that sometimes things get overlooked and for that I apologize. In the last chapter, I was focused intently on editing Emily's impression of how Hanna &Caleb are doing, on her summary/reflection of the past events, and on conveying correctly what - or rather _who_ \- Emily felt in the room as they slept. As the lovely reader/reviewer _InLoveWithEmison_ accurately understood, the presence was Aria's. It was important to me for it to come across without having to explicitly state it, because it's not as though Emily is seeing a ghost or an actual spirit, you know? So, again, I apologize for - in my excitement to post the last chapter - overlooking the ending of said chapter. I remember thinking something was amiss, but you can only read something so many times before the words cease to make sense in your head. What was amiss, as you've probably now guessed at, was Alison's placement in the car and a mention to the other person we lost throughout this story - Toby (it was his driver's license, found by Travis, that Spencer now keeps). Anyway, this has gotten extremely wordy and for that I apologize.

One final thing: This is the LAST **CHAPTER**. However, it is not the end of the story. An **EPILOGUE** will be posted tomorrow with the appropriate conclusion to things. Thank you, once more, to all those who have read and reviewed and gone on this journey with me (and Emily!). Now, read on! :)

* * *

 **CHAPTER 6**

[13 hours later]

The SUV sputters to a halt, out of gas. They've all moved about in the car, having stopped on more than one occasion to get the group in the back comfortable. Emily, now sitting by the door with Alison on her lap, gives a gentle squeeze to the girl's waist as they prepare to get out.

"And we're out." Travis says, as he places the keys in his pocket.

The group then begins to exit the car slowly.

"What do we do now?" Ashley Marin asks.

"We find a place to spend the night, and then tomorrow we see if we can find another car or a gas station that hasn't been completely drained out." Emily orders.

"Preferably a bigger car." Hanna mutters, as she stretches out her legs.

The group all begins to take out their bags.

"Where are we anyway?" Hanna asks.

"Tennessee." Spencer says.

"Nashville." Travis specifies.

"God, remember that stupid hoedown back in senior year?" Hanna says.

"It's where you and I first really talked." Travis says with a nostalgic smile.

"God, yeah. And Aria was dating that karate dude." Hanna continues.

"Yeah. And I made Caleb follow Toby out." Spencer recalls.

"Hey, it's what I'm here for." Caleb says with a smile. They all laugh.

"I danced with Paige that night, just before they turned off the lights." Emily says wistfully. Ali reaches over and squeezes her shoulder. Emily sends her a grateful smile.

"Seems like forever ago." Hanna says quietly.

"It really was." Spencer replies.

They take a moment to let it sink in, where they are now compared to where they were then. After that, they keep moving.

They always keep moving froward.

* * *

That night, they break into a small motel.

Emily's laying in her bed, shoulder to shoulder, with Alison. They're holding hands again, quietly staring at the ceiling.

"How long do you think until we're back on the road?" Alison asks softly.

"A couple of days, hopefully."

"What if we don't find a car? I don't think I can walk that far."

"It's not that far."

"It is for me."

"Then, I'll just have to carry you there."

Alison turns over on her side, facing Emily. Emily turns her head to her left so that they can make eye contact.

"Emily."

"I got you." Emily says, her eyes closing at the painful memory of the last time she uttered those words to Alison.

 _Emily hoisting Alison onto her back and proceeding to run as fast as she can to the SUV._

" _Fuck, I'm sorry Em." Alison says, the pain clearly evident in her voice._

" _I got you, I got you." Emily responds_

"I got you too, you know." Alison replies quietly. Emily feels the girl's hand brushing some of her hair behind her ear.

Emily opens her eyes.

"I know."

They meet each other halfway. They kiss.

It starts off soft and slow, before Alison takes control and ends up straddling Emily.

Emily sits up and helps Alison out of her shirt, before continuing to kiss her. Her hands reach behind Alison's back and unclip her bra. Alison slides the straps down her arms, throwing her bra to the side, then proceeds to tug at Emily's shirt. Emily complies, taking it off, quickly followed by taking off her own bra. As their lips meet once again, and hands begin to touch every inch of available skin, Emily is sure that the light at the end of the tunnel is within reach.

* * *

A few hours later, Emily lies on her front as Alison traces invisible lines on her back.

"Do you remember Lorenzo?" Alison quietly asks. Emily grunts.

"If this is your idea of post-coital conversations, I may need to rethink this." Emily murmurs, followed by a laugh as Alison gently slaps her back.

"He left with Pastor Ted's group. He invited me to come along." Alison continues.

"But you stayed."

"But I stayed."

Emily turns around at this, bringing the sheet with her, as she now stares up at Alison.

"And you waited."

"And I waited."

Emily looks away briefly before speaking again softly. "It seems we've been waiting for each other for a long time. Always falling in love at the wrong time."

"Maybe this is the right time." Alison says, as her left hand cups Emily's cheek.

"You saying it took a Zombie Apocalypse for us to finally get together?" Emily asks, the amusement clear in her tone. Alison rolls her eyes, a small smile on her face.

"I'm saying, maybe it took losing everything for us to finally realize what the things that truly mattered to us were." She explains.

Emily contemplates this for a second before speaking again. "I kinda wish we hadn't lost _everything_. I would have loved to take you out on a real date. Maybe to the movies." Emily says with a smile. Alison's grin widens as she moves to settle her body on top of Emily's.

"Yeah? What movie?" Alison asks flirtatiously, as she finishes adjusting her body on Emily's.

"A horror movie." Emily answers, her arms wrapping around Alison's bare waist.

"Really, Em?" Alison snorts at the irony.

"Yeah. That way I would have had an excuse to put my arm around you." Emily cheekily explains as her arms begin to tighten around Ali's body. "And that way, you would have had to hide you face in my neck at all the scary parts."

"Is that so." Alison flirts, as she moves her lips just above Emily's.

"Mhm. And then when no one was looking..."

"Yeah?"

Without warning, Emily suddenly flips them so that she lands on top of Alison. Alison's squeals and giggles filling the room.

"Emily!" She chastises as she continues to laugh.

"I could just kiss you all I wanted!" Emily says, placing kisses all over Alison's neck as she tickles the girl.

"Em!" Alison laughs.

It's not much longer until that laughter turns into moans again, and the two girls barely get any sleep that night.

* * *

The next morning, Alison and Emily get woken up by a loud banging on their door. The girls jump up from where they were laying together and quickly tug on their discarded clothes. Emily's still buttoning up her pants when she opens the door to a breathless Spencer.

"Spence? What's going on?" Emily asks.

Spencer takes a hold of Emily's arm and drags her to what used to be the motel lobby. "You have to see this!" Spencer says.

As they make it to the lobby, Emily sees Travis, Ashley, Hanna, and Caleb all peeking outside through the blinds in the window. As Emily approaches, they make room for her and she looks outside to see.

And there, dressed in camouflage, is that light.

A US Army soldier.

Emily quickly pulls away from the window and heads to the door.

"Em, wait!" Alison rushes out. "Here." Alison hands her her gun. Emily grabs it, tucks it into the waistband of her pants and then looks at Ali.

Her face is full of fear and apprehension.

Emily leans forward and cups her face with both hands. She presses their lips together tightly, before pulling back.

"I got you." Emily says.

"Go." Alison replies, her voice rough.

Emily then heads over to the door. She looks back at her group of friends all looking at her to lead them through this, and for the first time in a long time, Emily feels as though she made the right decision in taking this whole thing on.

Emily takes a deep breath, she opens the door and walks out.


	8. EPILOGUE

**AN:** Sorry for the tardiness, guys! Woke up feeling ill yesterday and therefore wasn't in the right mindset to edit this. Anyway, it's here now and you should all be able to read it before tonight's episode (anyone else excited for PLL to be back? :D). Again, thank you to all those who read/reviewed/favorited &co. I appreciate it x1000%. If any of you are ever interested, be it to talk about PLL or anything else, I'm available over on tumblr as fuckyeahfetuccinni so stop on by- if you want :).

* * *

 **EPILOGUE**

[2 months later]

Emily sits at the kitchen counter of the home she now shares with Alison, laughing, as she watches her and her mother make dinner. It's a sight that warms her heart and one that months ago ( _hell_ , even years ago, if she was honest) she wound't have thought would have been possible.

* * *

 _Emily takes a deep breath, she opens the door and walks out._

 _The soldier turns at the sound of movement and points his automatic weapon at Emily. Arms raised, Emily takes a few more steps away from the motel's entrance. She can feel the eyes of her friends on her from behind the window's blinds._

 _As she cautiously approaches, the soldier lowers his weapon before speaking. "Are you Emily Fields?" he asks._

 _Emily's eyes widen in surprise before she answers." Y-yes. I am."_

 _The soldier smiles at Emily's stuttering before he moves to grab the radio on his hip._

 _"Tell_ _Col. Fields. We found them."_

* * *

Her father's voice is heard, coming from the living room as he refills his and Ashley Marin's wine glasses.

Hanna and Caleb sit on the couch speaking with them, while Travis and Spencer are out on the porch, sharing some alone time while the food is ready.

Emily thinks about how amazing it is that they've all managed to find some semblance of normalcy in the world they live in now.

It hasn't been easy.

Once they got back to Camp, the group had to adjust to being part of the growing community.

Hanna and Caleb were given a home, and each set to work. The former, was moved into working at the Clothing Section, while the latter was given a job with the Communications Department.

Spencer moved into a home with Ashley Marin. Despite never having been the closest, Ashley took to taking care of Spencer with a lot of love and patience. The girl had nightmare almost every night - that is if she managed to sleep. It took a while before Hanna, Emily, and Alison stopped rotating who would sleepover with her. They still do on occasion, but it's gotten better now that Spencer talks to someone in the Mental Health Department. It is a department that was useful before the world ended and is considered one of the most important ones now - visits a requirement for all the people living at Camp.

Travis filled up the fourth spot in a house full of then newly-acquainted roommates, and had been set to work with Camp patrols. He is quickly rising in the ranks though, in the hopes of joining the scouting missions. His aspirations are something that didn't sit well with Alison.

* * *

 _"Why on earth would you want to go out there again? We've just gotten back to safety!?" Alison argues with him._

 _"Because I can do good out there! Who knows how many more people are out there waiting, just like we were?" Travis reasons._

 _"You don't understand!" Alison yells._

 _"What don't I understand, Alison?" Travis asks exasperatedly._

 _"That I can't lose you! I can't." Her voice breaks and Travis's eyes soften. He gets it, he does. For what felt like the longest time, they were all each other had._

 _He steps forward and Alison let's herself be hugged._

 _"You know I have to do this." Travis says softly._

 _"I know. Doesn't mean I have to like it." She huffs._

* * *

Emily finally manages to catch her breath, grin still just as wide on her face, as Alison rounds the counter and comes to wrap her arms around her from behind.

"Dinner in 20!" Her mother informs their guests as she heads into the living room. The screen door at the front is heard, followed by the voices of Spencer and Travis as they enter. The two of them together, a newer development in their lives and one that was certainly unexpected.

Emily still remembers finding out about it when she visited Alison at the Recreation Center.

* * *

 _"Okay, kids! Time for lunch!" Alison instructs the group of children who live in Camp. Some, children of the soldiers, while others are children who have been rescued so far._

 _"Hello there, Ms. DiLaurentis." Emily says playfully as Alison turns around to see Emily with their lunch._

 _"Hello there, Ms. Fields." Alison answers back just as playfully as she greets her with a soft kiss._

 _The two of them head over to a table to eat and begin to talk about their day._

 _Emily, now a consultant for scouting missions, talks about how the plans for heading out to Cleveland are going just as Alison cuts her off._

 _"Travis and Spencer are having dinner tonight." She blurts out._

 _Emily freezes, fork halfway to her mouth._

 _"Sorry, sorry." Alison says. "That's_ so _not how I meant to tell you, but it sort of slipped out."_

 _Emily still remains frozen in place._

 _"Em." Alison says. "Please say something."_

 _"I...I'm just surprised is all." Emily says shaking her head as she lowers her fork completely._

 _"Don't stop eating." Alison admonishes, her brows furrowed. Emily reacts instinctually, bringing the food back to her mouth. Alison smiles._

* * *

Emily's happy for them, though. Travis is genuinely caring and understanding of all of Spencer's struggles. His own baggage keeping them from going at a fast pace. They're taking their time in getting to know each other and that's a good thing.

Alison presses a kiss to Emily's cheek, before whispering in her ear.

"I love you."

Emily turns in her stool, Alison coming to stand between her legs.

"Paige was only half-right, you know?" Emily asks as she pushes some of Alison's hair away from her face.

Alison scrunches up her face cutely before asking, "What do you mean?"

"The lucky ones are dead, yeah." Emily pauses, taking in her family all about to sit down to eat dinner together in the home she shares with the love of her life. She thinks about how happy she is in this moment and how she never thought she would ever be anything but broken, but these people - they've helped put her back together. The scars are still there, but they're not a painful reminder of what was lost - not anymore - but rather a welcome reminder of all they do have now and how hard they fought to have it all in the end.

"But the luckiest ones are alive." Emily finishes.

A beat passes.

"I love you too."

* * *

 **END**


End file.
